Cutting devices, such as utility blades and knives, are typically manufactured, and used separately. However, this may become inconvenient to those who frequently use these devices.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,387 to provide a drywall utility knife that includes a utility blade at one end of the knife and a serrated drywall saw at the opposite end of the knife. As a result, the same utility knife may be conveniently used to both cut and saw drywall.
However, this patent discloses an arrangement in which the cutting edge of the utility blade is exposed towards a bottom portion of the knife and the cutting edge of the saw is exposed towards an upper portion of the knife. The arrangement lacks a uniform handle orientation when using either the utility blade or the saw. In addition, the saw is intended for a relatively specific purpose and lacks versatility. There is a need for an ergonomic utility knife that can also be used for multi-purpose cutting operations.